ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix Prime
The Omnimatrix, referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wristwatch. Its faceplate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features General * Just like the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. * The Omnitrix has a Master Control. * The Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of Aliens at random moments; being randomly selective of it’s transformations. * The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. * The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. * Unlike the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. ** If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad. ** When Ben switches forms as an alien, he's still manipulating the controls. Switching from alien to alien without changing back to Ben doesn't always work, and it's bad for the Omnitrix. * The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead of having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. * The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Extensions * The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. ** The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. * The Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch. * The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. * The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. * The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. ** It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. * The Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Voice Command * The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. ** Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben ** Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock *** Disengages Life-Form lock * Modes * Active Mode * Recharge Mode * Scan Mode * Randomizer * Life Form Lock * Master Control Aliens Ultimate Forms Category:Omnitrices Category:Omnitrix